


I'm A T-Rex Dammit!

by Djhinnwe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mr. Right (2015 Cabezas), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Marvel Universe, Specifically for killing Shotgun Steve, Stark Tech, Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djhinnwe/pseuds/Djhinnwe
Summary: Shotgun Steve gets dusted by Thanos’s snap in front of Martha McKay and her hitman lover, Francis Munch. They set out to destroy Thanos in the only way they can – in matching “Bitch” shirts, with a bag full of gummy bears. Also knives, and maybe some Stark Tech.





	I'm A T-Rex Dammit!

“So Stevie,” Francis (who still hates his name, by the way) asks as he leans against his most recent open-top Corvette. “What do you plan on doing after this?”

Steve hadn’t changed much since the incident with the Cartigans and Hopper. He was still down to Earth, and preferred shopping at bargain. The five million he had invested wisely, and raised his family out of the poverty they had been stricken with. His pride and joy was the Yukon Hybrid he had bought with the remainder. “I was thinking of trying a green gummy bear.”

Francis’s eyes go wide and he grins. “Oh man, you do that and I’ll have to try the red again. Hey, Monsta!” He turns to his now-wife, the majestic T-Rex love of his life, though she was still by no mean an actual dinosaur. That would be ridiculous. “We’re going to eat our least favourite gummy bears!”

“What?” Martha asks, turning around in the seat of the Corvette. She’s been hunting for a specific song on the radio for the past twenty minutes, with much success. “No way! I have to see this.” She scrambles over the convertible’s seat and trunk. Francis moves out of her way with a charmed grin as the cat ears she always wears threaten to slide off. She fixes it herself.

Steve rolls his eyes, but rolls with it. Eating a green gummy wouldn’t be the end of him, and he pretty much owed Francis and Martha his livelihood. “Right, we’re gunna do this.” He holds out the bag of gummy bears he’s been snacking on and both he and Francis reach for their least favourite colour. Steve frowns as a wave of nausea hits him. “Hey man, I know we ain’t done this, but I think I gotta---“  
He becomes ash before he can finish the sentence.

Francis jumps back as the bag of gummies scatters to the ground. His mouth is open, and so is Martha’s. “Did- did you see that? Martha, did you see that?” he exclaims, confusion and disbelief overriding clear thoughts. (Not that his thoughts were all that clear to begin with)

“Oh my God, are you kidding me? What the what?” Martha blares, pacing a circle around where Steve had been just seconds before.  
“Where’d he go?”

The radio crackles. “This just in: the Avengers have failed their fight in Wakanda. Thanos has won.”

Determination and anger overcome Francis and Martha. They love Shotgun Steve almost as much as they love each other, but in that friend sort of way. Okay, it is more like how Martha loves Sophie.

“We gunna do this?”

“Hellz yeah.”


End file.
